1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a charging roll, and a cleaning roll cleaning the charging roll.
2. Related Art
Since the charging roll charging a surface of a photosensitive body is directly brought into contact with the photosensitive body, extraneous material remaining on the surface of the photosensitive body tends to be attached to the surface of the charging roll. If the extraneous material is attached to the surface of the charging roll, a charge defect is caused.
Accordingly, dirt on the surface of the charging roll is removed by bringing a cleaning member, which is constituted by a brush or a sponge, into contact with the surface of the charging roll.